Reynolds Street
by Tete93
Summary: The first time Sirius was on Reynolds Street he was twelve years old. It was a busy muggle street that was a couple of blocks away from Peter's place.


**I would love to thank ****pat-shingles**** for editing this.**

**Reynolds St.**

The first time Sirius was on Reynolds Street he was twelve years old. It was a busy muggle street that was a couple of blocks away from Peter's place. James, Remus, and Sirius had gone to visit Peter on their Christmas holiday and went wandering around.

Neither Sirius nor James had ever seen a taxi before. After Remus explained how taxis worked, they started having a lot of fun with them. Sirius crossed the street, and every time they saw a taxi get closer Sirius started waving his hands. When the taxi stopped, Sirius stared at the taxi driver with faked confusion.

"Sir, I was just saying goodbye to my friend," he explained innocently, pointing at James who enthusiastically waved back from across the street.

At the beginning, Peter merely celebrated the joke, while Remus rolled his eyes - even though deep inside he was having fun. After a while, the four of them were doing the same thing. A few hours later sixty taxis had stopped, and sixty taxi drivers had gone muttering under their breath about those "good-for-nothing boys".

* * *

The second time Sirius was on Reynolds Street he was fourteen years old. They were on holiday before they started their fourth year. Sirius and his three best friends were walking to an ice-cream saloon that was three blocks away from Peter's place, when they saw a girl (who looked around sixteen years old) snogging a guy who looked slightly older than her.

Peter blushed and looked really down; that's how they knew something was off. After a few awkward minutes of interrogation, they obtained a confession out of Peter. He had the biggest crush on his muggle neighbor - who incidentally was the girl trying to suck the tonsils of the guy in front of them.

It was the first time Peter showed interest in a girl, and Sirius was not going to let a random dude kiss her in front of his friend, so he did what seemed like a wonderful idea at the moment, but in retrospect was a jerk move.

He walked towards the couple. Before anyone could react, he slapped the guy, while doing his best to fake cry.

"How could you cheat on me after everything we've been through together?!" he asked, 'enraged'. The couple's faces were priceless. "I'm breaking up with you. Don't try to contact me ever again!" He walked away, trying to not burst out laughing.

The friends were laughing out loud. The girl asked the guy for an explanation and the guy asked Sirius 'what the hell was wrong with him'. Mission accomplished. Maybe Peter would have a chance now.

* * *

The third time Sirius was on Reynolds Street he was seventeen years old. It was the last day of the Easter holiday and they had been walking to Wormtail's house to hang out. Despite the little time she has been dating James, Lily was already considered an honorary marauder and was with them too.

They were passing by two guys installing a new light pole, when the guys started catcalling Lily.

One of them asked, "Hey Kitty, care to give me the time of the day?"

"Its four thirty," snapped James before anyone else had time to react. He took Lily's hand and walked faster.

"You should've told me you like being called 'kitty', James," said Sirius. James warmly replied with a "screw you".

Sure enough, Sirius never missed an opportunity to call James 'kitty'. Several months later they were hanging in Lily's house. She had a new cat and at some point the cat went out. Lily was freaking out, saying, "I can't believe I lost my kitty," to which Sirius replied, "What are you talking about? He's right here," pointing to James.

* * *

The fourth and last time that Sirius was on Reynolds Street he was twenty one years old, and everything seemed surreal. The same street which he remembered fondly was the stage of a grotesque scene. There were twelve muggles' dead bodies in the street. Wormtail's blood and finger were right in front of Sirius.

He couldn't stop laughing because little Peter couldn't have been the traitor. Because Remus couldn't possibly believe Sirius was the traitor. Because Lily and James could not be dead. Because he knew James and Lily were actually dead, but he didn't feel the pain that it should cause at that moment, because the only thing he could feel was numbness. Because he knew that the moment when he stopped laughing, he would crumble.

He knew that none of the things mentioned before were remotely funny, but he kept laughing.

He could feel the hands of the Ministry agents drag him away, but the situation was so absurd he couldn't do anything but laugh. Somehow he still had the childish hope that everything was just a nightmare. He was going to wake up soon, James and Lily would be alive, Remus wouldn't believe him to be a traitor, Peter wouldn't be a Death Eater.

He was going to wake up soon, but in the meantime he kept laughing.

**The End**

**Reviews?**

**Love**

**Tete**


End file.
